


match

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Allison, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I need you to fuck me,” says Lydia.Allison nods, tucking Lydia’s hair behind her ear.





	match

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% porny femslash and literally nothing else

 

 

 

Allison swallows as Lydia turns around, keeps moving her hips from one side to another. Her panties match the color of her bra, a light blue, and are of the same fabric. It doesn’t cover her ass at all, but somehow makes it look sexier anyway. Allison _wants_ to grab her girlfriend’s asscheeks, but instead carefully pulls Lydia’s long hair away from her neck, tugs her a little. “Okay, c’mon, sit.”

Lydia does. One of her favorite places to be is on Allison’s lap.

She tries to keep dancing to the song playing at a low volume, but Allison caresses her skin until she’s holding her waist and keeping her in place. Allison already got an strip-tease; now it’s time to touch. She nibbles at Lydia’s neck, the spot behind her ear.

Lydia sighs. Then she takes Allison’s hand and tries to guide it to her crotch, but Allison moves it to the inside of her thighs, teasing.

“Not yet.”

Lydia gets up and turns around so she can sit on Allison’s lap facing her. She leaves a soft kiss on her lips and asks, her voice dry, “Can I take my panties off?”

Allison bites her lip, curls her finger around the thin strap of the panties.

“Yeah, okay,” Allison says, smiling. “Take them off.”

Lydia lifts from her lap and starts undressing. A trail of wetness slides down her thighs as she pulls her panties downwards to leave them on the floor. Allison licks her lips, appreciative. She can’t wait to taste her.

“You’re dripping wet already,” she mutters, pulling Lydia back. Lydia nods, meeting her half-way for a passionate kiss. Her plump lips are delicious, and Allison can’t get enough. She swipes her tongue inside her hot mouth, cradles her face gently with one hand and squeezes and massages her ass with the other as they make out until they run out of breath.

“I need you to fuck me,” says Lydia.

Allison nods, tucking Lydia’s hair behind her ear.

With the same hand, she traces her collarbones, her breasts, her belly. Lydia spreads her legs as much as possible given their position on the chair, and Allison rubs the wetness that had run down her leg up, until her fingertip can touch Lydia’s wet cunt.

Lydia holds her breath for a second. When Allison inserts a finger inside her, her chest automatically pushes forward. Allison adores her breasts, from the weight and shape of them to the fact that they belong to a person she loves. They’re a work of art in and of themselves, and the bra supporting them only make them more inviting. So much so that Allison doesn’t think twice before licking the tight space where they meet and then biting each of them where they threaten to spill out of the bra.

Her middle finger moves in and out of Lydia slowly until Lydia gets impatient and starts moving up and down, her breasts along with her.

“You love my tits, don’t you,” she says.

Allison chuckles. “Yeah."

Lydia smiles, grabbing Allison's nipples and playing with them for good measure.

They kiss again, briefly, and Allison puts another finger inside Lydia, who gasps.

She keeps her movements, and when Lydia’s breath starts quickening, she pulls her hand away.

“You’re not coming yet.”

“ _Fuck_.”

She carries a shaking Lydia to the bed, lays her on top of herself for more kissing. Lydia pulls away to remove her bra, her tits bouncing. Allison wastes no time and dives forward, sucking a nipple into her mouth.

“Suck harder,” instructs Lydia.

Allison does. She licks Lydia’s nipples and sucks them like her life depends on it, enjoying the satisfied loud sighs she hears.

When she pulls away, they're shiny and slightly more vibrant thanks to her.

Lydia pushes her flat on her back and starts moving her cunt against hers deliberately. 

“You want to rub yourself on me?”

“Yes,” Lydia breathes out. “Please.”

The only thing on the way are Allison’s panties so she gets rid of it and opens her legs. Lydia fits herself perfectly on the space between them, starts a nice rhythm, gliding her pussy over Allison’s, rubbing their wetness together in a sticky, fantastic mess. Their clits touch on occasion, sending a spark over their bodies.

Lydia moans, and Allison orders her to be louder.

“Fuck,” Allison curses, pushing her hips up, admiring how pink her girlfriend is turning all over.

“Yeah,” Lydia moans. She looks at where they’re pressed together, the friction turning the heat up, “Oh, god, yeah, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck, so g-- Good!”

It goes on for a while, her moans and pleas.

“Come for me”, Allison commands on Lydia’s ear, after she pulls her close. “C’mon, baby. You’re so close, aren’t you? So come. Come all over me.”

“Nnnnnnnngh, please! Please, I wanna come so bad, oh god.”

She keeps fucking herself on Allison’s pussy as she climaxes, like she can’t get enough, like she hopes she squirts because Allison _loves_ it and it’s so good, so good---

She falls on top of Allison, breathless. As she recovers, she delights herself in the warmth they share and in the kisses Allison leaves on any part of her face she can reach. It's nice, reassuring.

She shivers when Allison scratches her back, and tells her they’re not done.

She orders Lydia to sit on her face and proceeds to eat her out, her face getting dirty because Lydia always gets so fucking wet. She fucks her with her tongue, looks up at her once in a while to watch her breasts move up and down. It’s the hottest thing.

While Lydia is still spread open above her after she comes for the second time, Allison says, without ceremony, “I want you to be a good girl for me and eat me out, okay?”

Lydia feels she’s getting impossibly more wet at the suggestion. The hardest she ever came was when Allison said she was a good girl for the first time and just the memory of it -- _god, yes_. She breathes out, her pussy tightening and relaxing with anticipation. “Okay.”

She’s turns around, so her pussy is still close to Allison’s mouth. She’s skilled with her tongue too, and soon enough Allison orgarms, groaning against her cunt. Lydia licks it all, like a good girl. Allison makes sure to let her know how much of a good girl she is when she flips them and, after kissing her senseless, fucks her with three fingers.

Lydia’s moans are the fuel that keeps her going, her fingers moving in and out at a fast pace just the way Lydia likes it.

“You’re such a good girl. Such a good little slut for me,” Allison sucks her nipple into her mouth.

Lydia gasps. “Oh, fuck--”

“Say it.”

“I’m such-- I’m such a good little slut. Oh, fuck--”

Allison puts her other hand against her own clit and sucks Lydia’s nipples for a little bit longer. Then she rests her forehead against Lydia’s, her hot breath against her face.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come again,” announces Lydia, holding onto Allison’s ass.

“Beg for it.”

“Please! Please, let me come--”

“You love when I fuck you, don’t you.”

“Yeah, gosh, yeah. Fuck me, god, yes, yes. fuck me, make me come, fuck me, please--”

Allison fucks her harder, rubs both their clits in circles. They’re _so_ close, _so_ close. “Come, baby, come on my fingers like a good little slut.”

Lydia makes a needy, desperate noise. Allison catches it with her lips. Finally, they come one after the other, trembling with pleasure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is without a doubt the dirtiest fic i have ever written, and idk what to think of it. if u enjoyed it, if u dont think it's terrible, if it got ur panties wet, etc, let me know, i would really appreciate it!


End file.
